1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for, and a method of, calculating the strength of an electromagnetic field radiated from an electric circuit device, and a medium for recording a program that achieves the method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique of preparing primary data in a simulation tool such as these apparatus, method, and medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The strength of an electromagnetic field radiated from an electric circuit device is calculated based on analytic data for the electric circuit device.
Prior Arts of calculating electromagnetic field strength according to the analytic data are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 7-234890, No. 7-302277, No. 7-302278, No. 7-302258, No. 8-122377, No. 8-304491, No. 8-304492, No. 8-304493, and No. 8-304494.
To prepare the analytic data for an electric circuit device, an apparatus for calculating electromagnetic field strength must form models of printed circuit boards, cables, a cabinet, etc., of the electric circuit device. To prepare the models, primary data about the models must be prepared. The primary data must be quickly, efficiently, and easily prepared even by a novice having no skill in the field.
A prior art asks a user to enter mesh intervals as primary data for an object and prepares geometrical data for the object according to a known meshing technique with the use of the mesh intervals. The mesh intervals serve as units for analyzing an electromagnetic field radiated from the object.
To prepare the analytic data for an electric circuit device, it is necessary to collect primary data such as parameters and electric conditions to operate the electric circuit device. These parameters include the voltage levels of CMOSs, TTLs, and LSIs of the electric circuit device and the rising timing, falling timing, delay, pulse cycle, and pulse width of signals used by the electric circuit device.
In setting the mesh intervals, parameters, and electric conditions, the prior art relies on the skill of the user.
It is difficult for the prior art to maintain the same analysis conditions on each electric circuit device because the mesh intervals, for example, of even the same electric device are set differently depending on users. If the mesh intervals are too large, the accuracy of calculated electromagnetic field strength will be coarse, and if they are too small, a long time is needed for data preparation and strength calculation.
If the user is a novice, he or she will hardly understand the contents of the primary data for the strength calculation and have to refer to manuals. This takes a long time, and the user may not always select optimum parameters. Then, a result of the calculation fluctuates each time depending on the skill of the user, thereby deteriorating the efficacy and reliability of the calculation.
Learning how to prepare the primary data for calculating the electromagnetic field strength demands much labor of the user.